england_jat_footballsfandomcom-20200213-history
2018 FIFA World Cup
The 2018 FIFA World Cup will be the 21st FIFA World Cup, a quadrennial international football tournament contested by the men's national teams of the member associations of FIFA. It is scheduled to take place in England from 14 June to 15 July 2018, after the country was awarded the hosting rights on 2 December 2010. This will be the second time that England have hosted the tournament having last hosted it in 1966 and it will be the first tournament since 2006 held in Europe. The final tournament will involve 32 national teams, which include 31 teams determined through qualifying competitions and the automatically qualified host team. A total of 64 matches will be played in 12 venues located in 11 cities. The final will take place on 15 July in London at Wembley Stadium. The winners will qualify for the 2021 FIFA Confederations Cup. Teams 'Qualification' ;AFC (5) * Australia (36) * Iran (37) * Japan (61) * Saudi Arabia (67) * South Korea (57) ;CAF (5) * Egypt (45) * Morocco (41) * Nigeria (48) * Senegal (27) * Tunisia (21) ;CONCACAF (3) * Costa Rica (23) * Mexico (15) * Panama (55) ;CONMEBOL (5) * Argentina (6) * Brazil (3) * Colombia (16) * Peru (12) * Uruguay (14) ;OFC (0) * None qualified ;UEFA (14) * Belgium (4) * Croatia (20) * Denmark (13) * England (1) (hosts) * France (8) * Germany (2) * Iceland (22) * Poland (9) * Portugal (5) * Russia (70) * Serbia (34) * Spain (11) * Sweden (24) * Switzerland (7) Venues Group Stage 'Group A' Sterling Vardy Sessegnon Rashford |goals2= |stadium=Wembley Stadium, London |attendance=89,953 |referee=Néstor Pitana (Argentina) }} |stadium=Olympic Stadium, London |attendance=53,118 |referee=Björn Kuipers (Netherlands) }} ---- Fathi Kane Henderson Sterling |goals2=Salah |stadium=Old Trafford, Manchester |attendance=75,653 |referee=Enrique Cáceres (Paraguay) }} |report= |team2= Saudi Arabia |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Villa Park, Birmingham |attendance= |referee=Clément Turpin (France) }} ---- 'Group B' |stadium=Old Trafford, Manchester |attendance=71,484 |referee=Cüneyt Çakır (Turkey) }} |goals2=Costa Nacho |stadium=City of Manchester Stadium, Manchester |attendance=54,947 |referee=Gianluca Rocchi (Italy) }} ---- |goals2= |stadium=Wembley Stadium, London |attendance=88,955 |referee=Mark Geiger (United States) }} ---- 'Group C' Behich |goals2=Jedinak |stadium=Hillsborough Stadium, Sheffield |attendance=38,984 |referee=Andrés Cunha (Uruguay) }} |stadium=Goodison Park, Liverpool |attendance=38,559 |referee=Bakary Gassama (Gambia) }} ---- ---- 'Group D' |goals2=Finnbogason |stadium=Emirates Stadium, London |attendance=59,552 |referee=Szymon Marciniak (Poland) }} Modrić |goals2= |stadium=Stamford Bridge, London |attendance=41,607 |referee=Sandro Ricci (Brazil) }} ---- ---- 'Group E' |stadium=Stadium of Light, Sunderland |attendance=46,808 |referee=Malang Diedhiou (Senegal) }} |goals2=Zuber |stadium=Villa Park, Birmingham |attendance=41,889 |referee=César Arturo Ramos (Mexico) }} ---- ---- 'Group F' |stadium=Wembley Stadium, London |attendance=88,850 |referee=Alireza Faghani (Iran) }} |goals2= |stadium=Anfield, Liverpool |attendance=51,449 |referee=Joel Aguilar (El Salvador) }} ---- ---- 'Group G' Lukaku |goals2= |stadium=City of Manchester Stadium, Manchester |attendance=53,889 |referee=Janny Sikazwe (Zambia) }} |goals2=Cheryshev |stadium=St. James' Park, Newcastle upon Tyne |attendance=49,883 |referee=Wilmar Roldán (Colombia) }} ---- ---- 'Group H' Quintero |goals2=Kagawa Osako |stadium=Goodison Park, Liverpool |attendance=38,695 |referee=Damir Skomina (Slovenia) }} |goals2=Cionek Niang |stadium=Emirates Stadium, London |attendance=60,013 |referee=Nawaf Shukralla (Bahrain) }} ---- ---- Statistics 'Goalscorers' ;5 goals * Harry Kane ;4 goals * Cristiano Ronaldo ;3 goals * Raheem Sterling ;2 goals * Romelu Lukaku * Denis Cheryshev * Diego Costa ;1 goal * Sergio Agüero * Mile Jedinak * Dries Mertens * Philippe Coutinho * Juan Fernando Quintero * Luka Modrić * Yussuf Poulsen * Mohamed Salah * Glenn Murray * Jordan Henderson * Marcus Rashford * Ryan Sessegnon * Jamie Vardy * Antoine Griezmann * Alfreð Finnbogason * Shinji Kagawa * Yuya Osako * Hirving Lozano * Grzegorz Krychowiak * Aleksandar Kolarov * M'Baye Niang * Nacho * Andreas Granqvist * Steven Zuber * Ferjani Sassi * José Giménez ;1 own goal * Aziz Behich (against France) * Ahmed Fathy (against England) * Aziz Bouhaddouz (against Iran) * Oghenekaro Etebo (against Croatia) * Thiago Cionek (against Senegal)